An interdental brush is a dental hygiene device that can brush interdental spaces in the mouth. Interdental brushes typically include a handle and a brush head having a plurality of bristles that typically are constructed from short fibers. The brush head and bristles are sized and configured to be insertable into interdental spaces for cleaning thereof.